Austin & Ally - Teen Beach Musical
by shyausllyshipper
Summary: When Ally tries to ride a big wave, she falls off her board and submerges and Austin jumps into the ocean after her. The two are swept away and when they end up on another beach they find out they've been swept inside the movie "Wet Side Musical" Let me tell you, a lot of crazy things happen. [alittle bit OOC & AU.]
1. OoOo 1 oOoO

**Teen Beach Musical - Austin & Ally**

**A/N: This is a "Austin & Ally" version of Teen Beach Movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally & Teen Beach Movie.**

* * *

Austin and Ally, woke up at dawn and go surfing. They like surfing early in the morning, it has good surfing conditions ,and the wind isn't really calm at that time of day.

They spend the morning surfing and playing around the beach. Both of them decided to take a little walk on the beach ,because that's what beaches are for, they are made to be walked on.

"Best day, ever!" Austin cheered while holding on to Ally's hand.

"Yeah, the waves were awesome, huh?" Ally asked.

"Awesome? Surfing all day, writing songs together, while us together, there's nothing more awesome than that" Austin said.

Ally had to tell Austin something, but it's going to be hard.

"Uhm, listen, uh" - Ally tried to say something ,but Austin interrupted.

"Oo, your Aunt is coming tomorrow!"

"Uhm, yeah,"

Ally changed the topic knowing that it's best for her to tell Austin in a perfect time.

"Can you belive they're talking about 40 foot waves!?" Ally changed the topic.

"Yeah, the waves are coming up from the north" Austin answered.

"Stuff like that don't happen around here." Ally said.

"Yep, but you know, summers not over yet!" Austin shouted. "Woo!"

"Come on, let's take a break Austin"

**"**Race ya, in!" said Austin while running to his dad's surf shop.

Ally was down, she had to tell Austin that she has to move tomorrow and get serious after highschool and move to MUNY.

Ally knew it was her dream to go to that music school, but she wanted to stay right here with Austin, surf and write songs with him.

She walked slowly to the surf shop.

"Come on, Alls, go faster!"

"I clearly won that one." Austin said

"Yeah, yeah"

Austin opened the door and started talking about tomorrow's 40 foot wave.

Ally could tell that he was super excited for tomorrow, Ally wasn't.

"About tomorrow," Ally said in a sad voice.

"Wait, wait , wait" Austin heard his favorite movie, in the back room.

He walked to the back room. "No way! Dad, I can't believe you're watching this without me!"

Ally was interrupted again, by Austin, she sighed, and walked to the back room.

* * *

Austin's dad was watching Austin's favorite movie, "Wet Side Musical"

Surfers were singing and dancing and having fun.

Bikers were singing and dancing,too.

"How can you guys watch this silliness?" Ally asked.

"Hey, it's not silly!" Austin said

Austin goes on and on about the plot of the story.

Ally interrupted, "Look, can we watch it later, because I have something REALLY important to tell you."

"Just watch my favorite part." Austin said.

A biker girl was singing a song, she does a twist and a surfer boy caught her , she was about to fall off the stage.

They fell inlove and the biker girl's brother steps in and protects her sister.

"Ugh, this silliness" Ally mumbled.

"Oh, come on, they sing for no reason, the surfer's hair is dry when they come out of the water, the girls never stand up to the boys." Ally complained.

"But, Ally, It's always summer, and everyone just sings & surf." Austin said.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll go get that" Ally said

Ally opens the door, her aunt was standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Surprise, Ally!" Ally's aunt said.

"C'mehere! give your Aunt a hug!"

"You look so, grown up." Ally's aunt said.

"Uh, what are you doing here?, I thought you were coming tomorrow." Ally asked with a shiver

"No, we are leaving **tomorrow" **Ally's aunt said.

"Ally, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" Austin asked with a confused face.

"Uh, this is Austin," Ally introduced Austin to her Aunt.

"Oh, hello, Austin, I'm Ally's aunt" Ally's aunt introduced herself to Austin.

Austin repeated his question.

"Ally, what does she mean by _leaving_** tomorrow**?"

* * *

**Teen Beach Musical**


	2. OoOo 2 oOoO

**Teen Beach Musical**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally ,and Teen Beach Movie.**

**(this is not a cross-over)**

* * *

"Austin, I tried to tell you this morning ,but I'm moving." Ally said.

"You - you , are" Austin said with a frown.

"I tried to tell you, but you kept interrupting me, and , I knew that it's going to be hard to tell you this, but -" Ally was interrupted by her aunt.

"Ally, sweetie , don't worry, you are gonna have a new life and focus on what you want to be." Ally's aunt said.

"I know, I wanted to go to MUNY ,but, I wanna be with Austin and stay here." Ally said

"Sweetie, we already paid for everything, your _endless_ summer, is now coming to an end." Ally's aunt said.

"Are you okay with that?" Ally's aunt asked.

"Yeah, I mean , sure, but tomorrow there's this really huge wave, and I wanna go check it out." Ally said with a sad voice, but with a small smile.

"Oh, okay, but only for a few minutes, tomorrow." Ally's aunt said.

Ally walked out of the room with tears on her eyes. Austin followed her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." said Austin.

"You don't understand how hard I tried, after all that bonding and surfing together, I knew it wasn't the perfect time to tell you that." said Ally.

"You're leaving?! Just like that? Why are they making you do this?" Austin asked.

"Austin, it's my choice." answered Ally.

"So, change your mind" Austin said.

"I don't have time to change my mind, I'm leaving tomorrow." Ally said.

"But, before I leave, I wanted to give you a copy of my songbook." Ally said.

"So, you can remember me all the time."

"But, what was the deal your aunt was talking about?" Austin asked.

"After my mom passed away, after highschool , I would go to MUNY , and focus on my dream." Ally said.

"But, your dream is to be a performer and a surfer." Austin asked.

"I know." Ally said.

"Can you just drop out of the school?" Austin asked.

"I can't, Austin." said Ally.

"I'll wait for you." said Austin.

"I know how it feels, Austin." said Ally

Ally walked back inside to her bedroom.

She prepares her luggage tomorrow, and put on her comfortable clothes.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, for the really short chapter, I'll promise to make it a little bit longer. **

**Anyways, next chapter, Ally packs her stuff and goes surfing for the last time (or not).**

**Oops, spoilers, who am I kidding, it's just a Austin & Ally version of Teen Beach Movie.**


	3. OoOo 3 oOoO

**Teen Beach Musical**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally , Teen Beach Movie plot , Teen Beach Movie songs**

* * *

Ally woke up with a frown on her face. She packed her stuff, slowly.

Ally noticed her red surfboard with a yellow flower on it. She looked around, she said to herself, "I'll just do it for a few minutes"

She grabs her surfboard and put on her red wet suit, It matched her surfboard.

She left a note on the table, just incase her Aunt was wondering where she was.

"Back in time for the flight" - Ally

* * *

She went outside, she noticed the waves coming in.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought you were packing for your flight." Austin said.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to remember the place" said Ally.

"What's with the surfboard?" Austin asked.

"I'm going surfing for the last time." Ally answered.

"Are you sure? The 40 foot wave is about to come in like any minute" Austin said.

"I'm doing it." Ally said.

She waxes her surfboard, after that, she attached a leash to her back foot and to the tail of her board.

Ally ran up to the shore and stopped. She wasn't sure if she was going to do it.

She starts paddling , belly down position. She noticed a wave out in the distance.

She starts paddling closer.

Austin noticed Ally out in the distance. "What is she doing!?"

Austin also noticed that Ally is in big trouble, he quickly runs to the jet skis and hop on one of them.

He puts on a life vest. Austin shouted, "Ally, don't do it!"

"No, I have to!" Ally shouted back.

"Don't do it!"

Ally ignores that, and goes on with the surfing.

The wave broke on Ally, she tried to stand up, but she couldn't

Austin jumped to the waters, looking for Ally.

The surfers on shore, noticed that Austin & Ally were gone.

OoOoOoOo

Both of them come out of the water, coughing and trying to breathe.

"What are you doing here, Austin!?"

"Also, what happened to the storm?" Ally asked

They both gave each other confused faces. They decided to swim to shore.

"I tried to save you, Ally!" Austin said.

"This is where you shower me with kisses and hug me." Austin said.

"I didn't need saving,Austin, I wanted to do that!" Ally said.

Ally noticed surfers dancing and prancing around.

"Um, Austin"

"Yeah?"

"Austin"

"Yeah..?"

Both of them noticed.

Surfers everywhere, singing and having fun.

Then, a 60's car pulls up

A girl comes out, then a boy , then a girl, and so on.

Then, a muscular , good-looking and red-headed guy comes out.

"Oh no, we probably died and we ended up in a musical!" said Ally with a really worried voice.

Dez:

_On my way_  
_Feeling fine_  
_Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_  
_Can hardly wait_  
_To cause' a commotion_  
_C'mon everyone!_  
_Jump into the ocean!_

_Flying high_  
_Just outta reach_  
_no ants, no bugs, we're nuts for the beach!_

Surfers:  
_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Woo!)_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect waves_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
_Surf, Surf Sand!_  
_It's a bikini wonderland!_  
_Summers on!_  
_And we're gonna_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

Dez and ?:  
_The radio blares_  
_And here's the plan_  
_We'll soak up the sun_  
_And get the ultimate tan!_  
_We can hardly wait_  
_To show our devotion_  
_Here we go again_  
_Into the ocean!_

_Now's the time_  
_So here's the speech_  
_Never lookin' down_  
_Have a ball at the beach!_

Surfers:  
_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Woo!)_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect waves_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
_Surf, Surf Sand!_  
_It's a bikini wonderland!_  
_Summers on!_  
_And we're going_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy_!

"It's my movie, "Wet Side Musical" !" Austin said

"What do we do!?" Ally asked.

"Join and have fun!" said Austin while joining the surfers.

Ally had no choice, but join.

Dez:  
_Work is hard_  
_- - - -_  
_- - - -_  
_Catch a wave_  
_Turn it up!_  
_Make a splash, make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)_  
_OW!_

_I'm Dez!_  
_Meercat!_  
_Chisels!_  
_Jankle!_  
_Keke!_  
_Austin!_

_..._

_I'm Ally_

_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Woo!)_

Ally was really confused and didn't know what to do.

Surfers were circling her and all that stuff.

In the middle, there was Ally running around, didn't know what to do.

_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect waves_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
_Surf, Surf Sand!_  
_It's a bikini wonderland!_  
_Summers on!_  
_And we've gone_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_Summers on!_  
_And we've gone!_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

__"Woo, glad that was over." Ally said

Austin ran up to her and said, "That was awesome! Wasn't it crazy!?"

"It sure was." Ally answered

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was pretty fun to write, like going back to the movie and y'know instead of Mack & Brady, it's Austin & Ally.**

**Much better version, am I right? ;)**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Yes, Dez is the muscuar , good-looking, red-headed surfer.**

**Next chapter, Trish will be introduced.**

**i think.**

.


End file.
